Need You Now
by TexannaRose
Summary: Song Fic! Teresa is spending Christmas alone and feels like something...well someone is missing! Jibson fans!Enjoy! Merry Christmas!


**_Need You Now_**

**_Parings:PatrickxTeresa_**

**_Rating:K+_**

**_A/N: Just a sweet story that popped in my head._**

**_Summary: Teresa is spending Christmas alone but, feels like something is missing._**

* * *

She sat there staring into space. She felt alone. It was Christmas Eve and she had no one. Her brothers were with their families and she was alone. Sitting on her couch and feeling bad about her self. She turned and looked at the photo of her and her brothers when the were little. She smiled at the thought.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
_

She grabbed her phone and called the first person on her mind. She told herself that she wouldn't do it in her condition but she did. When she heard his voice she smiled.

'Teresa? Is that you? Are you okay?' She knew he cared and she was thankful for that.

'I'm coming over there. Be there in 5mins.' That's all she could say as she hung up the phone. She grabbed her jacket and keys and heading out to the car.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
_

On the drive over there she looked at the clock. It was 1am and she felt bad about calling this late, but she couldn't wait anymore. She needed to see him. It was something about him that made her happy and she didn't know what it was. She stopped at a red light and placed her head on the steering wheel. She said a silent prayer before turning and heading towards his house.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
To me it happens all the time_

He took one last drink and sat it down. He was sitting in the living room waiting for her to show up. He thinks about her 24/7 and wonders about if there will ever be an 'us'. He sighed and continue to look at the door. It was almost 1:50am. He turned the TV on and tried not to think about her till she arrived.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

He picked up the phone and called her number. It was a little quarter after 1am and her wanted to make sure she was okay. When she answered he smiled.

'I'm almost there. I'm just rounding the corner.' then she hung up. He shook his head and sat down his last glass of Whisky for the night.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin at all  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

She got to his door and knocked. He opened and she smelled the alcohol on him. She smiled at him as he moved to let her in. They stood there looking to each others eyes. He smiled and broke the silence.

'Why did you come?' His words hurt a little but she ignored it.

'I needed to see you. I didn't want you to…' her words were cut off when he pressed his lips to hers. She was a little shocked but wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

_And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now  
Ooo, baby, I need you now_

She pulled away to look at him in the eyes. His blue eyes twinkled like stars. She loved his eyes. He leaned in for another kiss and she pulled away.

'Patrick…' Her green eyes meet his blues ones.

'Yes, Teresa?' he looked deeply into her eyes and she smiled.

'I came cause I need you. I cant be without you.' her words were soft and he loved them. He wiped the tear that feel from her eyes. She leaned her head into his hand.

'I need you too Teresa.' he kissed her once more and sat on the couch holding her.

'Merry Christmas, Teresa.' She smiled and looked up at him.

'Merry Christmas, Patrick.' She gave him one last kissed as she placed her head on his chest.

* * *

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Merry Christmas to all! Please R&R!_**


End file.
